Rugrats Assemble
by TCKing12
Summary: You know Marvels Version of The Avengers, but do you know The Rugrats Version? Susie, Harold, and Kira set out to get Peter (Me), Chuckie, Tommy, Phil, Angelica, and Lil to work together as a team to stop Z and his army of Chitauri from taking over the world.
1. Cast

**Chapter 1: Cast**

Tony Stark/ Iron Man- Peter (Me)

Bruce Banner/ Hulk- Chuckie

Thor- Tommy

Steve Rogers/ Captain America- Phil

Clint Barton/ Hawkeye- Angelica

Natasha Romanov/ Black Widow- Lil

Nick Fury- Susie

Agent Hill- Kira

Agent Coulson- Harold

Dr. Erik Selvig- Dil

Pepper Potts- Kimi

Loki- Z


	2. The Tesseract

**Chapter 2: The Tesseract**

On a planet, galaxies away from Earth, in a throne room knelt an armored figure known only as The Person. The Person said "The Tesseract has awakened, Dark Lord. It's on a tiny human world, and they wish to wield it's power.". The Person faced a man with green hair, and wearing a golden horned helmet, a gray trench coat, and a green cape: Z. Z is handed The Chitauri Scepter, a spear with a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with celestial bronze blades.

"But our ally knows it's workings as they never shall. He's ready to lead, our force, our Chitauri will follow." The Person said.

Tens of Thousands of Chitauri stand ready in a mass of neat rows behind The Person, and the ground quakes.

Z disappears in a flash of blue and white.

"The world will be his, the universe ours, and the humans, they can only burn." The Person said.

* * *

It was nighttime at The S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, which sat out in The New Mexico Desert. The research facility was in evacuation mode, so everyone was in a state of panic, as a helicopter swooped down onto The Landing Pad.

Standing a few feet away from the landing pad, was a Federal Agent in a dark blue suit,, and with light orange hair, watched the helicopter closely as it landed. This man was S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Harold Frumkin. Stepping out of the helicopter was S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kira Watanabe Finster, who wore a light green shirt under her tightly fitted suit. Following her out of the helicopter was S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Susie Carmichael, who wore a long black trench coat over a light purple tank top, and black jeans.

Kira and Susie quickly approached Harold.

"How bad is it?" Susie asked, as the three of them walked inside.

"That's the problem Director, we really don't know." Harold said.

Once on The Facility Floor, Agent Frumkin led Kira and Susie through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of Scientists, and other staff ran about, packing only the essentials, as they prepared to evacuate.

"Dr. Pickles read an energy surge from The Tesseract, 4 hours ago." Harold informed them.

Susie looked surprised, and she said "But no one authorized Dil to do a test phase.".

"Yes, he wasn't testing it. He wan't even in the room." Harold said.

Susie stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"Spontaneous Advancement." she said.

As Kira and Susie took a moment to understand what Harold was saying, they continued walking to a spiral staircase that went up, and down.

"It just turned itself on?" Kira asked, confused.

Before Harold could respond, Susie asked "What are the energy readings now?".

"Climbing. Dil couldn't shut it down, so we ordered the evacuation." Harold said.

Susie paused for a moment.

"How long will it take to get everyone out?" she asked.

"Should be clear in about an half hour." Harold said.

"Do better." Susie said, when they reached the staircase.

As Susie turned to head down the stairs, Kira said "Ma'am, evacuation may be futile.".

"Agent Kira, would you prefer that we tell them to go back to sleep?" Susie asked Sarcastically.

"If we can't control The Tesseract's energy, then there may not be a safe distance." Kira said.

Frustrated by Agent Kira's warnings, Susie ordered here that The Phase 2 Prototypes were to be shipped out.

"Ma'am, is this really a top priority right now?" Kira asked.

Susie looked straight into Kira's eyes, and she said "Until the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Every single piece of Phase 2, should be on a truck and gone.".

"Yes Ma'am." Kira said She then walked up the stairs.

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Space Radiation Facility's Vacuum Chamber was being used to house The Tesseract, which was being held by a Compact Muon Solenoid Coil Chamber (CMS). This was where Susie was going.

As she entered the chamber, Susie called out "Talk to me, Doctor!".

Dil emerged from behind The CMS machine looking extremely concerned. He wore a tool belt around his waist, and had on a black shirt, and black pants, and wore a scientists coat. The Tesseract was glowing unusually bright, and shot out random energy rings.

"Director?" Dil asked, politely.

"What do we know for certain?" Susie asked, as she examined The CMS machine from a safe distance.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Dil said.

"Is that a joke?" Susie asked, looking the most serious as she had ever done.

Dil quickly shook his head, and said "No it's not a joke at all. The Tesseract isn't just active, she's... misbehaving.".

"Can't you just pull the plug?" Susie asked.

"Ma'am she is an energy source. If we turn off the power, she'll just turn back on. And if she reaches peak level..." Dil said

Susie interrupted Dil, and she said "We're prepared for this, Dil. We're harnessing energy from space.".

"But Director, we don't have the harness. We don't know how to control The Tesseract and we aren't completely sure at what it does. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference: Radiation. Nothing harmful, just some low levels of Gamma Radiation." Dil said.

"That could be harmful." Susie said. She then asked "Where's Angelica?".

"The Hawk? Up on her perch, where else?" Dil said, pointing behind him towards where his cousin, Angelica sat, leaning against the railing. Angelica was dressed in black jeans, and a pink shirt, underneath a black tactical suit.

"Agent Angelica, report." Susie called out.

Angelica gracefully rappelled down the catwalk, and walked over to Susie. They both began to walk around the facility.

"I gave you this job so you could keep a close eye on things." Susie said.

"Well I see better from a distance." Angelica said.

They paused a few feet away from The Tesseract. "Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Susie asked, staring at The Tesseract.

From across the facility, a Scientist shouted "Director, it's spiking again.".

Shaking her head, and looking around at all of the people, Angelica replied "No one has come or gone, no contacts, no I.M.s, no nothing. If there was any tampering, it wasn't from this end.".

"This end?" Susie asked, confused.

"Um yeah. That Tesseract-Thing is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Well, doors open two ways." Angelica said.

Back at the CMS machine, Dil typed into a computer keyboard, and saw something that frightened him.

The Tesseract thundered and shook the facility so badly that both Agents Kira and Harold could feel it even though they were on opposite ends of the facility. The flaring rings and blue glow of the box spouted out brighter and faster than before. The Tesseracts energy built up into a beam, which hit the end of the platform wired to the CMS device. The beam fired the Tesseracts energy and formed a vortex, which became a type of portal. A black hole had been created. The black, mysterious space, strewn with billions of stars, appeared with a gust of blue energy clouds, blinding everyone. The Tesseracts energy formed into a cloud that reached the top of the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling.

It became abnormally quiet. Then heavy breathing was heard from the platform. S.H.I.E.L.D. guards slowly approached with weapons in their hands. A figure was kneeling on the platform. It was Z, smiling in his mischievous, arrogant manner. He raised his head, and the smile faded. He looked deep into the eyes of Susie, Angelica, and Dil. He stood up, still holding the Chitauri Scepter.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Susie said calmly.

Z looked at the spear, and smiled. He pointed it at Susie and Angelica and shot out a blast of blue light energy at them. Angelica tackled Susie and barely missed Z's shot.

Machine guns began firing at Z, but the bullets bounced off him. Z jumped high from the platform and attacked those firing at him. In a matter of seconds, Z had taken down several guards with his scepter. He stopped to see who would attack him next. Angelica tried to stand up, and Z quickly walked towards her. Angelica quickly got out her bow and arrow, but Z grabbed her hand before she could fire.

Z looked at her approvingly, and he said "You have spirit.".

He pointed the head of his spear at Angelica's heart. Her eyes, for just a second, turned black. The ability to control Angelica's mind was now in Z's hands. She put her bow and arrow away, and stood up straight. As Z was using his abilities to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Susie took the Tesseract, placed it back in it's case, and started to leave the lab.

"Don't do that. I still need that." Z said. He had his back to Susie, but had his head to the side to look at her.

Susie turned, and raised her arms slightly, still carrying the briefcase, and she said "This doesn't have to get any messier.".

"Course it does, I've come so far for this. I am Z, of Asgard, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose." Z said.

Dil stared at Z, trying to recall where he'd seen him before. He then remembered and he asked "Z? Brother of Thomas?".

Susie continued, as if Dil hadn't spoken, and she said "We have no quarrel with your people.".

An amused smile came across Z's lips as he replied "An ant has no quarrel with a boot.".

"Are you planning to step on us?" Susie asked with a sarcastic tone.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Z said cheerfully "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.".

"Free from what?" Susie asked.

"Freedom." Z said. He then said "It is life's greatest lie, and once you fully accept that, in your heart...", in a flash Z turned to face Dil, who was standing behind him, and tapped his spear against Dil's heart. His eyes glowed black for a second, and Z said "You will know peace.".

"When you say peace, I think you mean something else." Susie said.

From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseracts energy cloud was rapidly building into what looked to be a possible implosion.

Taking note of the Tesseracts energy's possible implosion, Angelica warned Z by saying "Sir, Director Carmichael is stalling. This place is going to blow and drop over a hundred feet of rock on us. She means to bury us.".

"Like the pharaohs of old." Susie said.

After glancing at the monitor, Dil agreed with Angelica, and he said "She's right, the portal is collapsing on itself. We have about two minutes before it goes critical.".

"Hmm..." Z said. He then looked at Angelica who, without hesitation, shot Susie, who fell to the ground. Angelica grabbed the case containing the Tesseract, and left the lab with Z, Dil, and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel that Z was controlling.

* * *

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. bunkers entrance to the exiting tunnel, Z, Angelica, Dil, and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel quickly began gathering weapons.

Kira silently watched in confusion.

Pointing in the direction of everyone who was under Z's control, Angelica said "We need these vehicles.".

"Um, okay? But who's that?" Kira asked, pointing at Z.

"He didn't say." Angelica said.

Z crouched on the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. truck, glancing around nervously.

Kira continued to look at them suspiciously, as they all got into the truck, and she started to leave. But as she turned to walk away, Susie's voice crackled from Kira's walkie-talkie, and she asked "Kira, do you copy?".

Z and Angelica looked sharply at Kira.

Back at the lab, Susie was sitting up and pulling the bullet out. She was breathing heavily, as she said "Angelica is...".

Kira turned to shoot at Angelica, but Angelica was already pointing her gun at Kira, and she started shooting as she got into the drivers seat of the truck and drove off as Kira began to shoot.

Susie was holding her side as she ran towards the landing pad, and she said "She's got the Tesseract! Stop her!".

The energy was brewing up quite a storm in the vacuum chamber ceiling.

Kira slipped into a jeep and followed after Angelica's truck. Her truck screeched across the tunnel. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks pulled up to Angelica's truck, and the guards inside the trucks began firing at Z and his followers. Z stood on the top of the bed of the truck and used his scepter to emit energy blasts, effectively flipping over the S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks.

Kira put herself at a distance.

Susie raced out of the hallway, avoiding falling pipes as best as she could. The entire facility was now experiencing a full-on earthquake.

Meanwhile, Harold and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents fell down some steps, dropping silver cases of information. They attempted to pick them all up, but Harold told them to just leave it and run.

In the tunnel, Kira's jeep roared out of a side tunnel and pulled up alongside Angelica's truck on the left She went ahead, pulled the emergency brake, did a 360 spin, faced Angelica's truck, and drove in reverse. Angelica's arm reached out the open window, and opened fire. Kira shot through her windshield to shoot at Angelica.

Harold jumped into a S.H.I.E.L.D. van. On his walkie-talkie he shouted "Your clear, Susie! Go now!".

Susie had just jumped into the helicopter when the surface of the pad gave way, plunging the chopper through the surface. Luckily, however, Susie's helicopter made it out safely.

In the Radiation Facility, the Tesseracts energy shrunk to a small ball of white light. A cloud of blue light consumed the entire facility and parts of the surrounding desert. Susie watched from above, while several miles away, Harold's truck felt a few jolts of the Tesseracts blast wave. The entire facility collapsed into itself- a terrible, unimaginable implosion.

The blast wave of the Tesseract caused the exit tunnel to cave in. Rocks fell like an ocean wave, falling onto Kira's jeep, leaving her nearly trapped under the blanket of rock. Angelica's truck escaped through the tunnel and drove off into the desert landscape.

Susie's helicopter roared over Angelica's truck. Z looked up. Susie stood at the chopper's doors, holding a gun, and she began shooting at Angelica and the S.H.I.E.L.D. employee that was in the passengers seat.

Angrily, Z pointed the Chitauri Scepter and shot out a powerful energy blast. It was a direct hit to the chopper, causing it to catch fire and go down in a ball of flames.

Susie jumped out of the burning helicopter and touched down onto the desert floor. The chopper crashed to the ground with a loud crash and more explosions. Susie, as she came back to her senses, fired at Z, but they were too far away. Z looked back at the facility, smiling proudly.

Harold called out anxiously on his walkie-talkie from where he stood, and watched the helicopter crash "Director? Susie? Do you copy?".

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down." Susie said, trying to remain calm.

In the exit tunnel, Kira had climbed out of her jeep, which was in between some rocks, but she was unharmed for the most part.

"A lot of people still under, I don't know how many survived." Kira said, as she looked around, clearly shaken by this near death experience.

Susie sighed. She was tired and angry that she had let the hostile force take the Tesseract, and she said "Sound the General call. I want every single living soul, not working rescue, looking for that briefcase. Understood?".

Too tired to put up an argument, Kira said "Roger that.", as she began to find her way out of the tunnel.

"Agent Harold, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war." Susie said, with extreme seriousness.

Harold stared across the desert in Susie's direction. He had to ask, but he was too afraid of the answer. "What do we do?" he asked.

Susie stood there. She then looked up at the night sky, and on her face was a sign of hope.


	3. The Rugrats

**Chapter 3: The Rugrats**

In an old abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of a small region of Moscow, Russia, Vladmir "Vlad" Masters stands, along with his two thugs Ben and Jordan. Ben was in the process of brutally beating Lillian "Lil" Romanov, a tall, skinny, white skinned woman in a light blue dress, and curled light brown hair. Lil is tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

Ben slapped Lil in the face. She felt the pain, but refused to show it.

Vlad smiles as he walks towards her. "This isn't how I wanted tonight to go." he said in Russian.

Lil looked calmly at him, and she said "I know exactly how you wanted tonight to go, believe me, this is a lot better.".

His smile still in place, Vlad casually asks "Why'd they send you to carry out a carrier, an old soccer ball, and other random items?".

Ben rocks her chair back, balancing her off the edge of an open floor. Lil glared at him, and she said "I thought General Rocket was in charge of the export business.".

"Rocket? Here I thought you were a terrifying spy. The infamous Black Widow. Your nothing but a pretty face." Vlad said.

With a look of artificial happiness, Lil asked mockingly "You really think that I'm pretty?".

Vlad walked slowly to a table filled with various tools and picks up a pair of pliers. Ben opened Lil's mouth, and she looked a little uneasy as she watched Vlad come closer to her.

"We don't need Fenton to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well..." Vlad paused, and continued in English "You may have to write this down.".

Vlad had just reached her, when Jordan's cell phone rang. Jordan answered it, listened, and he told Vlad "Boss, it's for you.".

Vlad grumbled as he angrily walked towards his employee and he snatched the phone away, and he said in the phone "Now you listen...".

"You are 123 Moscow, Russia, in an abandoned warehouse on the 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can reach the lobby." came a man's voice on the other line.

While on the phone, Vlad had gone from anger to extreme paranoia and worry. He put the phone to Lil's ear. Lil managed to hold the phone between her ear and shoulder so Vlad could walk over to where his thugs were.

"We need you to come in." the man said.

Lil looked irritated, and she said "Are you kidding? Harold, I'm working.".

"This is more important." Harold said.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this idiot is giving me everything." Lil said.

Vlad looked confused and amused, and he said "I don't give everything.".

Lil shot him a look, and she said "Look you can't pull me out of this right now.".

Harold sighed, and he said "Lillian, Angelica's been compromised.".

There was then silence, and Lil said "Let me put you on hold.".

She nodded to Vlad, who walked back to her to take back the phone. But as he came to take the phone from her, Lil kicked him with her leg and head-butted him. She then elegantly stood up, rushed towards Ben and kicked him in the face. Still tied up, she rolled over Jordan after tripping him. Then she stomped on Bens foot with a peg of the chair. She then flipped over and fell onto Jordan, which broke the chair.

She saw Ben stand up, and Lil took off running towards him, and with the added momentum, she drop kicked him, fell down, flipped back up, and wrapped her legs around his neck to knock him out. She grabbed Vlad, wrapped a chain around his leg, and dropped him through the open floor, leaving him dangling upside down.

She picked up her heels and cell phone, and she continued her conversation with Harold, who had patiently been waiting on the phone the entire time, and she asked "Where's Angelica now?".

Harold answered with complete honesty "I have no clue.".

"She's alive though, right?" Lil asked.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, you gotta talk to the big guy." Harold said.

"Harold, you know Peter trusts me about as far as he can throw me." Lil said.

"No I got Peter. You get the big guy." Harold said.

"Alright." Lil muttered with a sigh.

* * *

Somewhere in a small town, in some region of Jamaica, a small girl ran towards a small shack in the middle of the night. She ran up the steps and was stopped by an attending woman. The girl looked around for the doctor.

"Doctor?" she called out, looking around the room urgently. She then saw him coming out of a small, adjacent room.

Doctor Charles "Chuckie" Finster wore a faded green shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

The attending woman looked at the girl like she was crazy, and she said "What are you doing here? Get out! You shouldn't be here!".

"It's my father! I have to see the doctor." the girl said, looking scared.

Chuckie kneeled down to look her eye-to-eye and he asked "Calm down child. What's wrong?".

"My father..." she said, but trailed off as she stared at a few people lying down, looking extremely ill.

Chuckie glanced back and he asked "Is he like them?".

The girl held out all of the money she had in the world, and she begged "Please.".

Chuckie followed the small child as she ran towards the edge of town. As she got ahead of herself, Chuckie spotted a local government car, and turned to block any view of him.

The girl rushed into her house and Chuckie followed. But as he walked in, the girl climbed out through a window, leaving Chuckie standing there.

"Should've gotten paid up front, Charles." he said to himself.

Lil appeared from behind some curtains and Chuckie slowly turned around to face her.

"For a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a heck of a place to settle." she said, glancing around at the dirty and cramped shack.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." Chuckie said, watching her carefully.

"What is it then? Dancing?" Lil asked, trying to be sarcastic, but it was obvious that she was scared.

Glancing at the door, Chuckie said "You brought me to the edge of the city, that was smart. I, uh... assume the whole place is surrounded.".

"Just you and me." Lil said.

"And your little actress buddy, I am guessing is a spy too? Do they start that young?" Chuckie asked.

"I did." Lil said, looking hurt.

Chuckie looked anxious to get this conversation over with before something went horribly wrong, so he asked "Who are you?".

"Lillian Romanov." Lil said. She then said "Or Lil for short.".

"And you had to resort to spying?" Chuckie asked, looking skeptical. He then said "Are you here to kill me, Lil? Because I can assure you that's not going to work out for everyone.".

Lil walked slowly around Chuckie from a distance of ten feet, and she said "No, of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.".

"S.H.I.E.L.D? How'd they find me?" Chuckie asked.

"We've never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent." Lil said.

"Why?" Chuckie asked, sitting down at a table.

"Susie trusts you. But now we need you to come in." Lil said.

"And if I say no?" Chuckie asked.

Lil paused or a moment, and then said "I'll have to persuade you.".

"And what if the..." Chuckie paused to look desolately at the ground, and then continued "other guy say's no?".

"You've been more than a year without any incident. I doubt you want to break that streak." Lil said.

"Yeah, well I don't get what I want all the time like I used to, Lil." Chuckie said.

Putting all her charm in her words, Lil said "Doctor, we're facing a potential global crisis.".

"Oh, well that changes everything." Chuckie said, sarcastically. He then said "Look, Lil, I actively try to avoid that, sorry.".

She then got out her cell phone, and she said "This is the Tesseract.", and she showed him the cell phone with a picture of the Tesseract on it. Chuckie took the phone for a moment to get a better look, and Lil said "It has the ability to wipe out the entire planet, maybe more.".

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want me to do? Swallow it?" Chuckie asked.

With no emotion whatsoever, Lil said "Director Susie just wants you to find it. It's been taken from S.H.I.E.L.D, and it omits a gamma signature, but it's too weak for us to trace. You know gamma radiation better than anyone. If there was someone who knew it better, I'd be talking to them right now.".

"So, the Director doesn't want the Hulk?" Chuckie asked.

"Not that she's told me." Lil said.

"Oh, she tells you everything, does she? Most spies won't even tell themselves everything." Chuckie said.

"Susie needs you." Lil said.

"She needs me in a cage." Chuckie said.

Lil attempted a soothing smile, and she said "No one's going to put you in a-".

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Chuckie bellowed as he slammed his hand against the table between the two. The thunderous tone in his voice caused Lil to quickly grab her gun, and aim it at him. Chuckie sat up straight, smiling, and he said "I'm sorry, that was rude. I just wanted to see what you would do. Now lets make this easy. You put the gun away and don't use it, and the Hulk doesn't make a mess. Alright? Lillian...".

Lil stands there for a moment with her gun still aimed at Chuckie, there was nothing but fear in her eyes. Ever so slowly, she lowered her gun, and she spoke into her earpiece "Stand down, we're okay here.".

Dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding the shack turn to leave.

Smiling apologetically and charming a smile from Lil, Chuckie asked "Just you and me, huh?".

This caused Lil to fidget a little for letting her guard down.

* * *

Susie faced several large monitors in the dark S.H.I.E.L.D. analytical room as she had a conference with members of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Council: Merlin, Maleficent, Genie, and Milo.

Merlin, a elderly gentleman with thin gray hair, spoke with a gravelly voice "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with a force you cannot control.".

Not missing a beat, Susie asked "You ever been in a war, Councilman Merlin? A firefight? A squabble with your spouse? Did you feel an overabundance of control?".

"Are you saying this... Asgard, has declared war on our planet?" Merlin asked.

"No, not Asgard. Z." Susie corrected him.

Maleficent, a female with green skin, and who always wore a black horned helmet, and a long black dress, said "He cannot be working alone. What about the other one? His brother?".

"Tommy is not a hostile according to our intelligence. But he's away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us." Susie said, trying as best as she could to not get too annoyed with the councilmen.

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2." Genie, a large man with blue skin, said. He then said "It was designed exactly...".

"Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team." Susie urged.

"The Rugrats Initiative was shut down." Merlin said.

Susie took a deep breath before responding "This isn't about the Rugrats.".

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and your going to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks?" Merlin asked, with disbelief.

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone." Susie said. She then turned so she couldn't see Merlin, and she said "We need a response team. These people may be isolated, a little unbalanced, maybe even a little unusual, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need.".

Maleficent looked outraged, and she asked "You believe?".

"War isn't won by sentiment, Director." Milo, a man with light orange brownish hair, and wearing glasses, and the only average Joe looking guy of the bunch, said.

"No, but it is won with soldiers." Susie said with conviction, as she left the room.

* * *

Somewhere in an old, worn out Gymnasium was Phillip "Phil" Deville, A.K.A. Captain America, the first Rugrat, a man out of time. He had light brown curled hair, and he wore a simple white tee shirt, and brown pants, and he was hitting punching bags in the middle of the night.

He hit a punching bag as memories came flooding in.

There was bullets flying and energy blasts exploding behind him, as he and soldiers ran through a forest.

"There's no time! I've gotta put her in the water!" he had said.

He hit the punching bag again.

He remembered putting an image of Wally Ramon onto the compass that was on the table before him. The time had come to crash the plane.

He hit the punching bag once more.

Wally Ramon's last few words to him rang in his ears. "You won't be alone." she had said.

He remembered Red Crocker picking up the Tesseract.

"Oh my gosh." a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, when they found him somewhere in the Arctic. He'd been half frozen. lying on a medical slab as two S..H.I.E.L.D. scientists ran over hi-tech devices to check his vitals. "This guy's still alive." the scientist had said.

He then hit the punching bag with so much force that the chain that it was connected too broke, and the punching bag flew across the room.

Emotionally and Mentally drained, he walked over to where some more punching bags were, picked one up, attached it to the ceiling, and started hitting that one as well. He had started doing this in an attempt to release over 70 years of emotions, memories, and pain.

Susie stood by the doorway as Phil began hitting the punching bag.

"Trouble sleeping?" Susie asked.

"I slept for 70 years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill." Phil said.

"Well, why aren't you celebrating, seeing the world?" Susie asked.

Phil stood up straight, unattached the punching bag, and he tried as hard as he could not to cry. "I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, and they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Phil said.

"We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently." Susie said, watching the man with pity.

"You have a mission for me ma'am?" Phil asked, trying to change the topic of the subject. Susie nodded, and Phil asked "Trying to get me back into the world?".

"Trying to save it, actually." Susie said.

Susie handed Phil a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA's projects.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." Phil said, glaring at the picture with extreme hatred.

"Wally Ramon fished that out of the ocean when she was looking for you. She thought what we think: the Tesseract could be used to better mankind. We could use it for unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Susie said.

Who stole it?" Phil asked, stuffing the file on the Tesseract into his duffel bag.

"He's called Z. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has even gotten stranger than you already know." Susie explained.

Phil smiled sadly, and he said "Doubt it.".

"Ten bucks say's your wrong." Susie said. She then said "There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment.".

Phil picked up the punching bag, and his duffel bag, and walked out of the gym, leaving Susie standing in the room alone. "Is there anything you could tell us about the Tesseract that we should know?" Susie asked as Phil was walking out of the Gym.

"You should have left it in the ocean." Phil said.

* * *

Somewhere off the coast of New York, in the ocean, Peter, in his Iron King suit, was cutting a pipeline transport with a laser cutter from his finger. He then placed a Albany energy reactor, which proceeded to light up.

Iron King then cut on his rocket jets, and shot out of the water, flying towards Albany Tower.

"We're good on this end. The rest is up to you." Peter said.

Inside of Peter's hud monitor, his wife, Kimi Watanabe Finster, appeared, and she asked "You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?".

Peter laughed.

"Look, I'm trying to sound smart, for you, okay? Cut me some slack." Kimi complained.

"Focus sweetheart. Albany Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." Peter said, gleefully.

"Wow. So, does it work?" Kimi asked.

"Probably. Light her up." Peter said.

As Iron King flew up to the Albany Tower building, the power was switched on, and the 'ALBANY' sign lit up.

"How does it look?" Kimi asked.

"Like Christmas, only with more me." Peter said.

Kimi giggled, and she said "I'll have to do some press. You can do some tomorrow. I'll work on the zoning for the next billboard and go wider on the public awareness campaign.".

"Alright. The point is you need to calm down, relax, enjoy the moment." Peter said.

"Get in here and I will." Kimi said.

Peter arrived at his skyscraper penthouse and was in the process off taking off his Iron King suit through a gauntlet of high-tech gadgets and gizmos when Frollo E. Lee, the General-In-Chief of all Confederate Armies, brought him a message.

"Your majesty, Agent Frumkin of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line." Frollo said.

Groaning, Peter tilted his head, and he said "I'm not in. I'm really not. I'm actually out.".

"I'm afraid he's insisting." Frollo said.

"Well, close the line, Frollo. I have a date." Peter said.

As he walked into the penthouse, he spotted Kimi staring at some monitors at the reactor device, and she said "Levels are holding steady... I think.".

Kimi was wearing a simple white shirt, short jeans, and no shoes, and her dark purple hair was in a ponytail, while Peter was wearing his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform.

"But of course they are, I was directly involved. So, how does it feel to be a genius?" Peter asked.

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Kimi asked.

"What are you talking about? This was all your idea." Peter asked.

"No, it was your idea. And you got the idea from that." Kimi said, pointing to the energy in his chest plate. She then asked "Give yourself some credit, please?".

"Fine. But Albany Tower is your baby. Give yourself... 12 percent of the credit." Peter said.

"12 Percent?" Kimi asked.

"An argument could be made for 15 percent." Peter said.

"For my baby?" Kimi asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I did do a lot of the heavy lifting. I nearly threw out my back more times than I could count." Peter said. He then said "And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you.".

"Oooooh, come on." Kimi said.

"My private elevator..." Peter started.

"OUR private elevator." Kimi corrected him.

Peter nodded stiffly, not wanting to disagree with her, and he continued "...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?".

Kimi poured herself and Peter a glass of water, and she said "Oh, it's not going to be subtle.".

"How about the next building has 'Finster' or 'Watanabe' on it?" Peter asked.

"On the lease." Kimi said.

"Can you call your mom? Just bunk over there for a day or two?" Peter asked.

Frollo walked up to the two of them, and he told Peter "I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten.".

From Peter's phone came Harold's voice "Peter, we need to talk.".

He picked up his phone, looked seriously at Harold, and he said "You have reached the life model decoy of Peter Albany, please leave a message.".

"This is urgent." Harold said.

"Then leave it urgently." Peter said.

At that moment, the elevator door opened, and Harold appeared.

"Security breach, that's on you." Peter said.

"Mr. Albany." Harold looked at Peter pointedly.

"Harold, come in." Kimi said.

Peter looked at the two conversing amiably, and he said "Harold? His first name is Agent.".

Ignoring him, Kimi said warmly "Come in, we're celebrating.".

"Which is why he can't stay. Bye now." Peter said.

Harold held out a folder towards Peter, and he said "We need you to look this over as soon as possible.". With a groan, Peter took the folder.

"This is why you people get on my nerves." Peter said.

"So is this about the Rugrats? Which I know nothing about, except the name." Kimi asked.

"The Rugrats Initiative was scrapped, I thought. I didn't even qualify. Yeah, apparently I'm too independent, sensitive, and over-mature." Peter said.

"That I did know." Kimi said, while nodding her head.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Harold said, to keep the conversation from getting off topic.

"Whatever." Peter said. He then asked "Mrs. Albany, got a minute?".

Kimi turned to Harold, and she said "I'll be right back.".

Kimi walked over to where Peter was placing the file into the database, and he asked in a low voice "I thought that we were having a moment?".

"I was having 12 percent of the moment." Kimi said.

Glancing at the small screen, Kimi asked "What is all of this?".

"This is, uh..." Peter expanded his arms and different profiles appeared in holographic form floating in the air between the two. "...this." he continued.

Screenshots appeared of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacked the army at the University of Montevallo, Tommy fighting the Destroyer, and another is of Z and the Tesseract, to which Peter and Kimi look on in awe.

"I am going to take the jet to The Magic Kingdom tonight." Kimi said, still in awe.

"Tomorrow." Peter said, halfheartedly.

"You got homework." Kimi said. She paused, and then said "A lot of homework.".

Peter turned to face her, and he asked "What if I didn't?".

"You mean if you finished?" Kimi asked. Peter nodded his head enthusiastically. "Well, um... then..." Kimi said, and then she smiled slyly, as she whispered something into his ear. He gasped, and Harold looked away in embarrassment.

"Deal." Peter said, before Kimi kissed him on the lips.

"Work hard." Kimi said. She then turned and left with Harold.

Peter grabbed the Tesseract in holographic form, and he looked worried.


End file.
